


The Judgment of Promised One（应许者的审判）

by 献血会场 (eulance)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eulance/pseuds/%E7%8C%AE%E8%A1%80%E4%BC%9A%E5%9C%BA
Summary: · CK3真好玩，代餐真好吃，我想搞点中世纪，但写的却是1453年之后的故事（那你还不去玩欧4）。犬猿单纯互相看不顺眼不搞CP请放心食用。· 故事基于历史和一些后世杜撰的内容（以及我的想象力）。资料查到头大因此注释特别多系列。· 是万圣节复健新粮……吧，虽然题材完全不像。一篇一个新设定，至于算不算国设和原作向就要见仁见智了。（姐贵的名字仍然是我流中译）
Relationships: Hungary & Romania (Hetalia)





	1. The Judgment of Promised One(part 1)/应许者的审判（上）

第二百一十五个刻痕，每个刻痕代表一个星期日——这应该是第四个年头。囚室里除了石壁和黑暗，什么都没有。只有白天不时传来燕子雏鸟乞食的吵闹声，它们现在已经安静地睡着了。

因此，我猜现在是初夏时节的一天晚上。塔外的夜莺已经唱了很久，又到了睡前祷的时候，我便照旧在牢房里祈祷起来。若要问我为何被囚禁，是否为此感到后悔，我的答案是——这并不是我的罪过，我不为它感到后悔。诸位若是还要问我为何这样不知悔改，我会回答：因我的所作所为出于正义与忠诚，主的虔诚信徒必受到他的护佑。为让魔鬼接受惩罚入狱，我写了几封署名德古拉的信件伪造证据——此举一定拯救了许多灵魂免受酷刑戕害。然而，出于报复，瓦拉几亚的间谍编造罪名使我被捕；他逼供不成，恼羞成怒，扬言要我在囚室中度过余生。我无所畏惧——因我所受的苦难是主给予我的考验。送我入狱的间谍，紧锁我牢门的狱卒——为他卖命之人一定是被魔鬼蛊惑，我真心希望上帝能拯救他们。神圣公正和慈爱的主！正义之人若是死于刑讯和囚禁，他愿承蒙你的召唤，进入天国继续歌颂你的荣耀。  
  
“牧师，国王已将你赦免了。” 

在我祷告时，狱卒突然出现在牢门外，他腰间的钥匙叮当作响。我费了不少劲才从破烂的床铺上起身，赞美上帝！我在胸前画了一个十字，想要迈出一步，却险些摔倒。四年的囚牢生活……说实话，我认为考验到此为止就再好不过，一个虚弱而伤痕累累的人撑不了更多时日，所幸我终于等到了这一天。

在狱卒面无表情地开门时，一阵金属响声由远及近地传来，一双黑色铁靴出现在我眼前，我艰难地直起身子，顺着骑士的铁靴往上瞧——腿甲、胸甲和头盔都涂得漆黑，一名个头并不高的骑士严严实实地套在黑盔甲里，就像长着黑羽毛的乌鸦。可以确信，乌鸦叼着戒指前来传达国王的旨意[注1]。

骑士伸出一只手来，示意为我提供帮助，我用嘶哑的声音向他表示感谢。他搀着我的胳膊，带我穿过塔内阴冷的石阶，将暗无天日的牢房抛在身后。在我终于重获自由时，刑讯留下的旧伤像水蛭一样啃噬着我的血肉，但这并不重要。我的囚牢生活结束了——我终于在骑士的搀扶下跨过监牢的大门！这是我四年来第一次透过喀尔巴阡的林荫仰望星空和月亮。

一小群乌鸦正等在那儿，他们胯下骑着如同夜色的黑马，身穿乌鸦羽毛似的盔甲。带领我的骑士正是他们的队长，他扶我骑上一匹温顺的棕色马儿。我颤抖着抓紧缰绳，心中雀跃不已，这便是主将恩典赐予我的证明！

“感谢您，大人，感谢仁慈的国王。上帝保佑我重获自由。” 

“你忠实而虔诚。撒克逊人埃瓦尔德——距我上次见到你已经14年了。” 

当他掀起头盔的面罩时，我看到那双绿色的眼睛，才意识到我曾在很久以前见过他。他自称伊斯特万，是马加什国王的密探。我记得，那是1462年的11月，布拉索夫刚下过一场霜，许多农民恳请我劝说领主开恩减免税收——他们的收成几乎全在一夜之间化为乌有。当我正准备去领主那儿为农民说话的时候，就在教堂门口见到了他。 

“你就是布拉索夫的牧师，埃瓦尔德？” 

“是的，你是……？” 

“国王想找人完成一件小事，而我听说你是个撒克逊人。”

他自称密探伊斯特万，要求我为匈牙利国王效力，以瓦拉几亚大公德古拉的名义给奥斯曼苏丹写三封信。弗拉德是个魔鬼，这是毋庸置疑的事实——除了制造那片恶名昭著的“穿刺之林”，他还烧毁村庄、用木桩和火焰残害无辜撒克逊人[注2]；还有其他各种恶行，我在此并不一一细数，因为罗列这个怪物的罪行如同念诵撒旦的邪恶名讳一样，会令善良的人们陷入恐惧——我并非以玩弄文句为生的作家，不愿为这份记录增添亵渎的噱头。所有人都知道，他作恶多端，必将招致惩罚。

对于伊斯特万提到的事，那时资历尚浅的我满怀对同胞之死的愤怒与悲哀，早已在心中慨然应允。但是，我不明白为何大名鼎鼎的乌鸦王会雇用一位如此年轻、甚至稍显纤弱的骑士作为他的密探——这使我未能马上将“遵从国王的指示”说出口。

我向他表明：我学识粗浅，笔法拙劣；而且，作为神的忠实仆人、我无法很好地模仿一个专横暴君的口吻。但他听完之后，不甚在意地回答到：

“那不要紧。牧师，教宗对德古拉的魔鬼行径早有耳闻。国王已经说过，他不需要这些信件有多么真实可靠，他需要的只是证据本身——以证明德古拉是个背信弃义，满口谎言的叛国之人。你难道不愿为惨死的撒克逊人伸张正义，再领取国王的奖赏吗？选择在你，我并不强求——你若是不愿做这件事，我还有许多人选。把愿意送他坐牢的人号召起来，组成一支军队，足以从土耳其人手中夺回君士坦丁堡。” 

他将拿出的那袋弗罗林收回去：这是促使我下定决心的一方面；另一方面，尽管他个头不高，嗓音稚嫩，面庞白净而没有胡须，像个女人，可语气却含有某种不可质疑的权威，并不像刚刚应召入伍的年轻人。 

他的语气使我打消了怀疑。14年过去了，我还以为他早该成为一名魁梧健壮的男子，但他还是老样子，这使我感到奇怪。但我早已不是布拉索夫的牧师，而是一介平民，不该对国王的亲信发问。 

黑军骑兵们打着火把沿寂静的林间小道行进，把我和伊斯特万保护在队伍中间。伊斯特万背后背着一把剑，骑马走在我前面。 

“诬陷你传播异教信仰的瓦拉几亚间谍——他把布拉索夫的牧师长袍从你身上剥下，然后尝试各种恶毒的刑罚。你现在还能认出他的样子吗？” 

“恐怕不能，大人。那是一个带着铁面具的瓦拉几亚人。他曾举着烧红的烙铁，讽刺我并不比他更虔诚，因为他在对抗异教徒的战场上立下过许多战功，他的剑不知审判了多少异教的堕落之人。后来，他从马上跌落，险些被弯刀斩首，尽管脸上留下了伤疤，但上帝保佑他活到现在。在我看来，他是个狡诈阴险的间谍。”

“你是对的。那些说辞并不是真的，他只是又换了一套唬人的把戏。”伊斯特万冷笑一声，“他还说过什么别的吗？” 

“在用尽各种手段折磨我之后，他离开之前对我说：‘牧师，让我来告诉你，你的坚持毫无意义。我一开始就知道这不过是匈牙利人的阴谋。按理来说，乌鸦要为他的卑鄙行为付出代价，但你这样的小人也该吃点苦头。不过——我对折磨你失去兴趣了，留在这儿与老鼠和臭虫为伍吧！总有一天，你可以等到上帝或卑鄙的乌鸦来赦免你。’” 

“卑鄙？捍卫王国的荣耀需要适当的手段。你得到了国王的仁慈赦免；而他有个睚眦必报、嗜血成性的主人，注定是条可悲的丧家之犬。” 

“我真心感谢国王的仁慈。大人，您和他认识吗？” 

“我曾挫败他的许多阴谋诡计。可惜，除了最开始的那一次……要是那时候我做到了，他早就在坟墓里长眠了。” 

伊斯特万停顿了一会儿，像是想到一些不愉快的事。接着，他马上开口对我说：  
  
“回到正题——有一些你需要知道的事。出于长远考虑，国王决定释放弗拉德，支持他夺回瓦拉几亚大公的宝座。拉杜和巴萨拉伯都是苏丹的走狗，弗拉德将有机会证明他的忠诚。但条件是，他必须接受上帝的指引，皈依正道[注3]。” 

“释放他？而且支持他成为大公？我无意反对国王的决定，但前提是，他只是受到了魔鬼的蛊惑，而不是魔鬼本身。”  
  
“我们将会验证这一点。你因他的诬陷失去了布拉索夫的牧师职位，但我有新的工作要交给你。你将会和我一起去久拉白堡[注4]，德古拉将在那里受洗——而且，我们还有一场极为重要的审判要进行，受审的正是你的仇敌，那个蒙面的瓦拉几亚间谍。最后，因为你要参与审判，我希望你拿出最公正的态度来对待他。”

在那之后，伊斯特万将我送回布拉索夫休养，当我们再次见面时，已经是六月了。“他”已在圣弥额尔主教座堂[注5]外等待我的到来。

“圣伊斯特万建造了这座教堂，当今国王的父亲、匈牙利的英雄白骑士在此长眠，在如此神圣庄重的场所，我该重新介绍自己——赫德瓦利·伊丽莎白，受吾主的旨意与庇佑，宣誓永远效忠于匈牙利的天命之人。” 

她身穿点缀着金线与宝石的长裙，头戴象征圣誓的精金头环。赫德瓦利·伊丽莎白看起来只是个略显稚嫩的少女，却散发着不可撼动的威严和圣洁气息——要知道，她接受上帝的旨意成为匈牙利的守护者已有近六百年。我一时惊讶得忘了如何应答。 

“原来您就是匈牙利的应许之人，请原谅我的无知。”

我曾从史书中读到匈牙利的应许者是极少数受到女性之一，传说阿尔莫斯死后，她在反抗佩切涅格人的战斗中得到神鹰投下的剑，只身突破敌阵斩杀近百人，身中数十道重伤却安然无恙——那定是上帝在她身上降下奇迹。后来，她辅佐阿尔莫斯之子阿尔帕德前往潘诺尼亚，建立了匈牙利王国，并在圣伊什特万一世的带领下皈依了天主教[注6]。

“那并不是无知。我一直认为，知道这些的越少越好。名号正如这华而无用的装束，穿着它，男子就得站在深坑里和我决斗，甚至连马都要侧骑，那还称得上神的战士吗？[注7]——幸运的是，国王赞同我的想法，因此我可以按照自己的方式行动。” 

她显出不像出自女子的骄傲神情，示意我和她一同前去参加洗礼。她的侍从也都是男性，在左右两侧为我们从人群中开辟一条道路，我们得以顺利前往中殿。我们到了那儿之后，伊丽莎白带领我来到专为她准备的席位上。距离洗礼开始还有一会儿，人们仍在低声议论德古拉的种种恶行。我一眼就能认出残暴的魔鬼德古拉！如果他愿意真心抛弃魔鬼的行径，成为主的虔诚仆人，终生为自己的罪行忏悔，那自然是好事一桩。 

我开始同殿内的牧师和主教一同低声祷告。

四下肃穆寂静，德古拉的洗礼已经开始，他脱去衣物，来到洗礼池中间，双手合十。我可以清楚地看见他因长期囚禁而显得虚弱的躯体。 

“瓦拉几亚的弗拉德·德古拉，你愿意接受洗礼吗？” 

“我愿意。”  
  
“你愿意抛弃魔鬼及所有反叛上帝的邪恶与罪行吗？” 

“我抛弃他们。”

（由于受洗是每个人必须经历的过程，我在此做了一些省略。）  
  
“你愿意抛弃勾结土耳其人的叛国行为，发誓对匈牙利王国效忠，听命于国王以对抗叛徒和异教徒吗？” 

“我抛弃他们，并宣誓效忠于匈牙利王国。”

“我祈求全能永生的主以圣灵祝福这水；以圣父、圣子、圣灵的名，弗拉德·德古拉，我为你施洗。你已藉水与圣灵的洗礼被主赦免，凡洗净罪恶的，都在这水中获得重生。从今日起，你将跻身主的忠实仆人之列，在世间传扬吾主智慧的言行，尊贵与荣耀都归于圣父、圣子、圣灵。”

最后，主教将手按在他的头上，让水没过他的头顶。从水中起身的一刻，他便重获国王允诺的自由——我不知他是否真心抛弃魔鬼的恶行，起誓做神的仆人，为他的恶行忏悔，那多半是出于对自由的渴求——一个嗜血的怪物爬出坟墓，更多无辜的受害者将因此蒙难。

洗礼结束之后，一位戴兜帽的侍从为德古拉拿起毯子和衣物。 

“你看，埃瓦尔德。那是为你带来牢狱之灾、将要在你手中接受审判的罪人——弗拉德最可靠的亲信伊利耶。” 

伊丽莎白轻声对我说，并用眼睛示意弗拉德身边的侍从。 

“他叫伊利耶？” 

他没有再戴面具，因此我没能一开始就认出他。也许他的脸上的确有可怖的伤疤，所以仍将兜帽拉得很低。与他的主人相比，他几乎矮了一个头：也许他非常年轻，或是本就个头不高。 

“正是。你是否在想，为什么即使在耶稣基督面前，他也不愿以真面目示人？也许是出于和我相同的理由：他在你面前戴着面具，并谎称那是他的战功；但如果他蒙受神的恩典，凡人就不能在他身上留下伤疤，也不能置他于死地——毕竟我们可以算是同一类人。但与我不同，他并非出身良好的战士，也未曾接受过祝圣的仪式；多数时候，他躲在兜帽下调制毒药，从暗中刺出匕首取人性命——因为对圣伊什特万王冠不忠的瓦拉几亚人在他身上伪造主命，不知进行了什么异端的典仪，也有可能是魔鬼的巫术。尽管我并不愿承认这一点……不论他是被迫还是自愿，他们成功了：这便是我说过的‘最开始的那一次阴谋诡计’。如果巴萨拉布一世那时未起反叛之心，瓦拉几亚的伊利耶终会作为凡人衰老、病死或战死。但现实已经如此——他和我作对已有一个半世纪之久——那是对凡人而言；在我看来，他只不过是个连拿剑都吃力的野孩子，还妄图用各种花招打倒一位全副武装的骑士。” 

“上帝保佑，我从未听说瓦拉几亚也有应许者。” 

两个应许者……尽管其中一个并非正统？我感到自己简直就像萨默赛特的农妇一样无知[注8]！

“正是如此，弗拉德的洗礼已经结束，你的工作要开始了——主教将会为他进行洗礼，而我指定你对他行使神判[注9]。我不知道他在这一百多年来对身为应许之人的责任是否有所认识，如果真是那样，我会多给他一些作为对手应得的尊重。”  
  
如果伊丽莎白所言都是事实，瓦拉几亚没有经过教皇的同意私下选出应许之人……从古到今，这样的先例的确存在，我不知他们用了什么办法——很有可能是召唤魔鬼与之交易的巫术，背叛上帝、出卖灵魂以获得不死的力量，因为异教徒的国度中也有长生的伪誓者存在。

“走吧，我们先到水池那儿去。”她提起裙摆从台阶上下来，一边吩咐侍从和护卫们，一边向内殿的方向走去。

我跟在伊丽莎白后面。适用于凡人的神判早已被许多国家废除，因为我们不可对主随意试探——然而通过巫术谎称上帝应许的弥赛亚[注10]是渎神的行为，若他在圣灵祝福的水中溺亡，世界都将知道神要对瓦拉几亚降下惩罚。我又回头看了一眼伊利耶：一名执事正领他从另一侧离场。要是那执事等会将他的兜帽掀开，所有人都将看到他的畏惧和悔恨。


	2. The Judgment of Promised One(part 2)/应许者的审判（下）

一些匈牙利贵族已经到场多时，他们正等着见证瓦拉几亚重归匈牙利王国的一天；摩尔达维亚、塞尔维亚和奥地利等地的使者也在回廊前观望，如果瓦拉几亚伪造圣誓，要接受上帝之怒，这些统治者就得迅速采取应对的策略了；而奥斯曼苏丹很快就会从到场的保加利亚人那里得知结果。德古拉被禁止出席这场神判，他作为瓦拉几亚的统治者，必然不惜一切代价，为伊利耶辩护，保护他们的圣誓之人——因为伊利耶所受的祝福与保护象征着瓦拉几亚与匈牙利同样受到主的庇佑——即便那可能是个使用巫术、和恶魔勾结的冒牌货。

“埃瓦尔德，跟我来。”

伊丽莎白从分开的人群中走向水池，我则按照礼仪从执事端着的银盘子中取过权杖递给她。我们跟随主教念诵祷词。与此同时，伊利耶站在水池对面，他已经脱下衣物，准备接受洗礼与神判。当这一步仪式进行完毕，我抬起头来，无意看到了那瓦拉几亚人的真面目。他身材并不强壮，不过是个十几岁的少年，却有一双魔鬼或恶龙的眼睛——那之中喷涌着地狱的火焰和死者的鲜血！有些年轻的修士竟因恐惧发出惊呼，在回廊旁观的人们也哗然起来，而伊丽莎白只是一言不发地瞧着他。 

主教举手示意，人群安静下来。我取来用于水审的绳索走向伊利耶，他从伊丽莎白处收回目光，一直盯着我的眼睛。我一面用绳索从他的身上绕过，将他的双手捆好，心中默念“你不要害怕，也不要胆怯，因为你无论到哪里，上主你的天主必与你同在。[注11]”。依照适用于应许之人的神判法，我要向他提问，以确认他是否通过巫术伪造神迹，谎称自己得到了上帝的恩典。 

“瓦拉几亚的伊利耶，你是受主的眷顾前去引导瓦拉几亚的应许之人？” 

“是的。我从1330年起受到主的眷顾，在同匈牙利人和异教徒作战时，他保护我不受刀剑伤害而死。” 

当他回答我的问题时，野兽一样的犬齿从他唇边以极为污秽邪恶的姿态露出。就在我为现身于教堂的不死怪物震惊不已时，他也看向了我——若不是蒙受主的保佑，那双可怖的鲜红眼睛就早已将我的灵魂取走了！ 

“因为巴萨拉伯一世的不忠，他未受到教皇的准许，假称你是主应许瓦拉几亚的弥赛亚。你愿在上帝面前发誓，你所受的庇佑不是来自魔鬼或异教的巫术吗？”  
  
“我发誓。上帝使我免于衰老与死亡，正因我是他虔诚的仆人，要辅佐瓦拉几亚的英雄行使主的意志，将瓦拉几亚人从土耳其和匈牙利的压迫下解放。”  
  
“你是否在弗拉德·德古拉对无辜者施以暴行时，受上帝之命劝导他抵抗魔鬼的劝诱？” 

“埃瓦尔德牧师，弗拉德不曾将撒克逊商人区别对待，我只知道丹同他争夺瓦拉几亚的继承权，为他罗织诸多暴君的罪名——篡位者罪有应得，最终自掘坟墓[注12]。你也曾听闻过奥斯曼苏丹攻陷君士坦丁堡，屠杀无数平民；弗拉德年少时更受过苏丹的残酷折磨，以我的判断，土耳其人遭受穿刺之刑是他们应得的。”

“最后一个问题，你到底是魔鬼的使者，还是接受了巫术的邪恶馈赠，或是因德古拉的残忍杀戮受到诅咒而变成这副模样？” 

他尖锐的目光从我身上穿过，投向伊丽莎白。  
  
“在马扎尔人还未从野蛮异教中幡然醒悟之前，高贵的赫德瓦利·伊丽莎白也并非现在的相貌[注13]。我自认受到了诅咒，但并不是来自于巫术或魔鬼——弗拉德对异教徒的严酷惩罚，招致了土耳其人的报复和匈牙利人的谣言，他们的诅咒使我的样貌改变，但我仍笃信正义与慈爱的神与我同在，耶稣基督将使我得救。” 

我从他面前走开，回避他的目光。那可真是一双可怖又狡诈的龙之眼！主教也因伊利耶的可怖样貌有所迟疑，但感谢上帝赐予我们面对邪恶的勇气——他向所有人示意洗礼继续，并在全场回归寂静之后，镇定自若地向魔鬼的化身发问。 

“瓦拉几亚的应许之人伊利耶，你愿意接受应许之人的洗礼与神判吗？” 

“我愿意。” 

“你愿意抛弃魔鬼及所有反叛上帝的邪恶与罪行吗？” 

“我抛弃他们。” 

“你愿意抛弃一切使你离弃上帝眷顾的罪恶与情欲吗？”  
  
“我抛弃他们。”

“你应许借着洗礼迎接死亡，和耶稣基督一同埋葬，也和他一同复活吗？”

“我应许。” 

我与主教一同退下，伊丽莎白走上前去，以应许者的身份为神判池祈求圣灵的赐福。作为与伊什特万一世一同受洗之人、匈牙利王国的象征，她已走过六百年的生命，正因如此，她才能保持绝对的平静——面对口出狂言、面目可憎且该受诅咒的瓦拉几亚人，她的语气没有半分动摇。 

“噢，神圣的上帝！你在我身上降下恩典，让我指引匈牙利人认识你的荣耀，在英明的国王带领下，使匈牙利王国走向胜利与繁荣。我在此恳求你以圣灵为这水施行祝福。你规定了以水洗礼，请在此水中彰显真实的判决。正直之人将免于伤害而获救，而那些被判邪恶之人则遭受惩罚。”

她说完便将权杖在水池中点了一下，对水的祝福便完成了。随后，伊丽莎白对我说：

“他已接受审问，并对上帝发过誓了。开始吧。” 

伊利耶转过身去，在我的注视中走向水池。用于神判的水池有一人多深，如果受审者被经受祝福的水接纳而下沉，那么他便可被证明是无罪的——但那是过去审判普通人的方式。要对应许者进行神判，却必须采取更加严厉的手段：因为他们不会被普通的伤害致死，如果可以证明这点，就能知道主的眷顾在他身上起了作用，因犯罪或逃避责任失去上帝恩典的应许之人、假称或坚信自己是接受过圣誓的凡人只能得到淹死的下场。因此，这水池底部的石砖中间凿了两个连通的洞，绳索的一端连在池边的绞盘上，中间穿过池底的洞，穿出的另一端绑住受审者的手脚（如今已采用了更为温和的方式，只需要绑住双手，并固定在身体上）。最后，还要在他身上额外系一条绳索，以便将通过活着的应许者或是溺毙的有罪之人拉回来。  
  
我将他推入池中，所有人都可以看到，他在水中逐渐下沉，但光凭这一点，我们不能确定是否有巫术或恶魔的伎俩在暗中帮助他。我点燃用于计时的蜡烛，示意伊丽莎白的两名护卫转动绞盘，把他拉入水底等待判决。在此期间，所有参与神判的人需要念诵一篇驱魔的祷词，以进一步排除巫术和魔鬼对结果的影响。

“噢，至高无上的神啊，居于天堂之中，用你的三位一体和崇高神圣派遣正义的天使……光荣的大天使圣米迦勒，天军的王子，在与邪恶的斗争中保护我们，使我们得以抵御魔鬼的侵袭，将撒旦和游荡世间的邪灵赶入地狱，让有罪之人接受公正的审判……使主的意志得以显现，于是所有人便可知晓你乃是独一无二的主！”  
  
当蜡烛烧尽的时候，我与两名护卫将绳子拉上来。当我们把伊利耶拉出水面，他的表情十分痛苦，一动不动，好像已经死了。我试探了他的鼻息——他没有气了。这时，伊丽莎白大声说道：  
  
“因为这是公正的审判，而非刑罚，”她吩咐侍从，“要把医生叫来。” 

她蹲下来，在伊利耶的脸上先是拍，然后用力打了几次，这并不奏效。最后，匆忙到场的医生掏出了鞭子，一边大喊大叫，一边抽打[注14]。好在医生的努力并没有白费，最后，伊利耶猛然睁开眼睛，用力抓住医生的手，好像在水中抓住了救命稻草，又好像复活的行尸抓住了受害者——他的红眼睛放出骇人的邪恶目光；当他意识到水审已经结束时，才开始咳出吸入肺中的水，狼狈地从地上爬起来。

在神判结束之后，伊丽莎白打发她的护卫和侍从离开，让我随她进入为伊利耶准备的休息室里。

“伊利耶，我今天才知道你变成了一个怪物，怪不得你要遮住自己的脸。从今天起，人们会称你为‘红眼的伊利耶’或是‘吸血鬼’，你和你的主人一样，就像从不断渴求着活人鲜血的魔鬼。当他因为嗜血的暴行在死后落入地狱，等到瓦拉几亚灭亡、这片土地重归匈牙利所有时，你终会和他们在地狱里团聚。” 

“我已经对这位牧师说过，那要归功于你和土耳其人的诅咒。你曾用剑割断我的喉咙，土耳其人也的确在我脸上留下过深可见骨的致命伤。但因为我受过主的保护，你们都没能在战场上杀死我。所以，你们为我起了吸血鬼的外号，现在它应验了。” 

“我很意外，因为我并未想过这真有效果。” 

红眼魔鬼一面将外衣套在身上，一面愤怒地回应她的诅咒，他说话时，邪恶的尖牙在夕阳的映照中清晰可见。他在火红的余晖中转过身来，瞪着那双可憎的眼睛。我确信自己看到了末日来临的地狱景象。 

“天主在上！他以前是什么样子？” 

“一头金发的普通瓦拉几亚小孩。好在他只是眼睛变红，还长了两颗狼牙。要是以后彻底变成怪物，我就认不出他了。”

“那时我会先喝光你的血，再吃掉你，野蛮的泼妇。还有你——唯唯诺诺的撒克逊牧师。” 

“这些话你该留着对土耳其人说[注15]。如果你变成怪物，以前我会毫不犹豫地用剑砍掉你的头，现在我竟感到有些可惜，一百多年了，你还是个可笑的幼稚鬼，但是——现在可以当我的对手了。我们都在上帝面前发过誓，不可杀人，但为了战争和信仰可以例外。不要反驳我，我们会在战场上再见的。”

伊利耶咬着牙对她怒目而视，伊丽莎白却对他莞尔一笑。这一幕犹如凶暴的恶龙遇上英勇无畏的圣乔治。

“我们走吧。我早就对这身衣服和各种繁杂的仪式感到厌倦了。” 

当我们最后离开教堂时，这个匈牙利女人拒绝了侍从的帮助，干脆将裙摆抱在手中登上马车，颇有马扎尔人的勇武传统。她在车中坐下，对我说道：

“牧师埃瓦尔德，你无需畏惧他的报复，匈牙利将为你提供保护。我会给你一笔钱和介绍信。你可以留在布拉索夫，或是前往布达和佩斯等地方；也可以回到撒克逊人的家乡去——把你今天看到的、听到的讲给别人听，最好是写下来供人阅读。我要德古拉的恶名永远流传下去，瓦拉几亚吸血鬼的传说永不终结。”  


  


埃瓦尔德的告别辞[注16]

那之后又过了一年，我回到萨克森公国，在一所修道院里讲经。为了感谢匈牙利国王的赦免，感谢匈牙利的应许之人为我提供的保护与资助，我按伊丽莎白所想，将自己的经历在此写成文字。几十年过去了，我已老朽无能，一只脚踏入坟墓；但匈牙利的应许之人、女骑士伊丽莎白仍如当年那样美丽圣洁；而瓦拉几亚的红眼魔鬼、手中沾满鲜血的伊利耶也依然年轻；还有弗拉德·德古拉的战死，奥斯曼苏丹穆罕默德去世，匈牙利王国的衰落，等等，那都是日后的事情了——请原谅我的无知和粗鄙，我只能把它们交给比我更博学、更睿智的教士、史官与作家们。我所讲的匈牙利与瓦拉几亚的两位应许者的故事到此结束。上帝为证，我已将自己在1475年听到的、看到的和知道的都如实写在了这儿。若是其中有虚假不实之处，那也许是因为我愚钝而才疏学浅，加之年事已高，记忆和笔力都日渐衰退——我为此忏悔，愿耶稣基督、他的圣母和所有天上的圣徒宽恕我的罪过；当世界末日来临时，愿耶稣基督拯救我的灵魂，阿门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注1]当时的匈牙利和波西米亚国王马加什一世的姓氏“Corvinus”取自乌鸦（Corvus），其家族徽记便是乌鸦衔着一枚戒指。马加什一世组建了职业化的雇佣兵军团“匈牙利黑军”，以身着黑色盔甲而闻名。黑军是欧洲最早的国家常备军队之一。
> 
> [注2]1458年5月，弗拉德三世要求布拉索夫向瓦拉几亚派遣工匠。研究表明他可能出于贸易保护，而强迫撒克逊商人将货物卖给瓦拉几亚人。不满的撒克逊人没收了瓦拉几亚一名商人的钢材，这招致了弗拉德对他们的惩罚。巴萨拉伯三世在1459年的一封信件中提到，弗拉德逮捕并处死了一群撒克逊商人。他的竞争者，当时受到马加什一世支持的丹三世也称弗拉德对撒克逊商人和他们的孩子施以穿刺和火刑。然而弗拉德本人在1476年强调他一直倡导自由贸易。
> 
> [注3]这篇故事中采用了一些虚构、杜撰或有待考证的历史，弗拉德在皈依天主教之后才被释放来源于斯拉夫人写于15-18世纪的手稿集《Skazanie o Drakule voievode》。
> 
> [注4]久拉白堡即匈牙利语的Gyulafehérvár，今天的罗马尼亚阿尔巴尤利亚（Alba Iulia），特兰西瓦尼亚最古老和主要的天主教教区。
> 
> [注5]圣弥额尔主教座堂：St. Michael's Cathedral，在1009年由伊什特万一世下令修建，是罗马尼亚最古老的教堂之一。后文所说的“当今国王的父亲、匈牙利的英雄白骑士在此长眠”是指马加什一世的父亲匈雅提·亚诺什葬于此地。
> 
> [注6]据匈牙利编年史记载，9世纪末，马扎尔人受到中亚突厥游牧民族佩切涅格人的压迫，从第聂伯河流域开始大举向喀尔巴阡山脉迁徙。896年，当时的马扎尔人领袖阿尔帕德领导部族从南俄草原迁徙至潘诺尼亚，驻扎于多瑙河中游蒂萨河流域一带。在匈牙利的传说中，神鹰Turul为匈牙利人指明了迁徙的方向（有现代研究认为马扎尔人跟随迁徙的猎隼前往潘诺尼亚），也有传说它将宝剑投向今天的布达佩斯，从那之后这里便成为匈牙利的首都——作者在构思伊丽莎白作为凡人的过去时参考了这则传说。作为匈牙利的国家象征，匈牙利在国内各地乃至过去的匈牙利领土上以Turul的形象建造了许多雕塑。
> 
> [注7]在中世纪的英国、法国和德国（匈牙利的伊丽莎白可能只是在讽刺这种不公平的决斗），男子与女子以决斗方式离婚时要站在坑中，因为男女在力量上存在差异。女性骑马也必须采取侧骑式，以保护她们的贞洁。
> 
> [注8]出自一则阿尔弗雷德大帝的传说：阿尔弗雷德在一次战败后逃往萨默赛特平原，收留他的农妇不知他的身份，要他看管火炉中烘烤的麦饼。阿尔弗雷德一心考虑国事，把麦饼烤焦了。农妇回到家中，便将他臭骂一顿。  
>    
>  [注9]关于洗礼及神判，“令人惊奇的是，古斯堪的纳维亚语中“神判”和“洗礼”是同一个词。这些迹象表明此种情形，神明裁判可能已成为一项圣事。毕竟有其他源自非圣经的制度在12世纪确实成为了圣事。但最终，神判反对论的分量是如此巨大，以致这未能发生。”[英]罗伯特·巴特莱特: 《中世纪神判》, 徐昕 喻中胜 徐昀 译, 浙江人民出版社, 2007, 8: P116-117。  
> 然而，在这个故事中，虽然适用于凡人的神判正走向消亡，但伊丽莎白和伊利耶是上帝应许之人，他们需要经受的洗礼早在很久以前就已经与冷水神判融合，并成为一项圣事。关于现实历史上的神判，可以通过这本《中世纪神判》来进行了解。另外，故事中的部分祈祷词来自和改编于这本书中记载的祈祷词。
> 
> [注10]弥赛亚：Messiah，基督宗教术语，意指受上帝指派，来拯救世人的救世主。在本文中，受到教皇认可的基督教国家认为死而复生或受到致命伤而不死是上帝的神迹，而这与耶稣复活的事迹契合，因此引导国家命运的永生之人被认为是上帝应许之人和真正的弥赛亚。 
> 
> [注11]出自《约书亚记》第一章1:9，除人名外采用思高译本。 
> 
> [注12]马加什一世曾支持丹三世（Dan III of Wallachia）继承瓦拉几亚公国。1460年，丹三世战败被俘，弗拉德三世命令他为自己挖好坟墓，下令为举行基督教葬礼，然后在坟墓旁将他斩首。
> 
> [注13]有研究表明，马扎尔人在向欧洲进发、四处征服的时代与现代中亚人有相似之处。但在公元1000年左右，匈牙利人已几乎完全融入了欧洲民族。
> 
> [注14]没错，这就是医生的急救手段。尽管1475年已经不再是历史意义上的中世纪，但那时的急救手段的确有限。
> 
> [注15]中世纪的匈牙利吸血鬼"izcacus" (意为饮血者)与现代吸血鬼的形象相差甚远，是魔鬼的一种，可以召唤它来消灭异教敌人。在现实中，罗马尼亚的吸血鬼传说出自匈牙利人对弗拉德三世穿刺行为的大肆宣传，并被后世的英国作家布拉姆·斯托克发扬光大。  
>    
>  [注16]在参考《坎特伯雷故事集》中的中世纪风貌和神学见解时，我也参考了最后的“作者反悔词”。


End file.
